STAR
STAR is the last single released and the third track of the debut studio album SATURATION of American boy band, BROCKHAMPTON. This song features members Kevin Abstract, Ameer Vann, and Dom McLennon and is produced by Jabari Manwarring.https://web.archive.org/web/20170717155726/http://brckhmptn.com:80/ Music Video The music video features some of the members from Brockhampton with their skin painted blue as they drive around their South Central neighborhood in a golf cart. After Kevin is splashed in the face with orange juice, the music video cuts to Matt, Romil, Ameer, and Merlyn sitting together lip-syncing a snippet of a unreleased song titled "PERF" as Kevin soon comes into the video to perform the second verse and leaves while the four continue to sing the hook as the video ends.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PMZZUyos1kI Lyrics McLennon: I might go Interstellar I feel like Matthew McConaughey I don't care for what they gotta say Tony Perkis how I drop the weight Jason Bourne with the headshot Jason Statham with the whip game Liam Neeson with the rescue I go Gunnar with the leather face Bruce Campbell with the chains Tobin Bell with the saw Anthony Hopkins, I'm eatin' 'em raw They don't know who we are Molly Shannon I'm a superstar Ride or die like it's sea biscuit Tryna stack like Tobey John Wick, I don't leave a witness Chris Paul, I'm assistin' Ameer going Blake Griffin Give me forty-eight minutes We go '04 Pistons Catch a fade like Robert Horry Only time to get the spotlight Deray how I'm top flight Go Obama when I drop mics Vann: I'm the black Tom Hanks You can call me Nigga Banks Secret Agent Cody Banks Quarter pound of the dank On the scale and it stank Put my mama in a Range I just bought a new Wraith Nic Cage with the face off John Travolta when I take off Brad Pitt, start a fight club Turn the trap into the nightclub I'm like Prince with the white doves Paint a picture with the white dust Lionel Ritchie with the white bitch Try to tell it to her nicely, but she never wanna listen Beat the pussy to submission, Tom Cruise on a mission Pull a R&B singer, bring her back to South Central I shine just like a popstar, MJ my initial Kobe Bryant with the spin moves, Iggy Nick got issues H-Town with Beyoncé, turn her to my prom date Kingpin like JAY-Z, dance moves like JT Abstract: Heath Ledger with some dreads I just gave my nigga head Standing on my two legs Fuck what that nigga done said Bruh, I don't fuck with no white boys 'Less the nigga Shawn Mendes I been off and I been dead Bad as hell, I don't bench press High school, they ain't fuck with me Now the critics don't fuck with me My own fam ain't fuck with me But Viceland did fuck with me I'm the only popstar with no money Can't drive, so I'm still running Uber takin' all my show money But that's okay, I got more money Not enough to get my teeth fixed So my boyfriend in the street, bitch In the moonlight I get seasick Did ya see all that, all that we did? Did all this shit in the weekend We was up all late tweakin' (yeah!) Ice Cube on a Friday, Chris Tucker on a Friday Michael Cera on a Friday, Jonah Hill on a Friday Rockin' Leo's blood diamonds Sucked off on the highway Police right behind me Like a nigga stole his OJ Okay, I don't play Got the same last name as O.J References Category:Songs Category:Saturation